Clan heriess?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Conceited...not so much, loyal, to a fault...has Kakashi finally found a woman who will accept him past and all?


The woman walked through her house, a sheer black gown, with her black bra and matching underwear on display on the back of both was her clans symbol. The maids moved out of her way, she was the heiress to the richest clan in the nation, and the only reason she had yet to take over was she was still too young. It was the middle of the night and she had been dragged out of bed by her uncle, who said someone had arrived to speak to her. Her dark hair swayed by her hips as she walked, her green eyes liquid fire.

She had been voted by the entire village as the most beautiful available girl, but when men started coming around, her personality made the, run the other way, she had voiced she did not wish to have a relationship with anyone and the vulgar way she had publicly threatened the last guy had made everyone leave her alone. Everyone in the village knew that Maya Ito had a bad temper, was smoking hot, was rich beyond belief and had a bad temper.

The woman threw open the door, and blinked, "Madam Hokage." Tsunade looked at the girl with a smirk, "Maya, I am sorry to inform you this but, you have to get married by the age of seventeen, to be eligible to inherit your clan assets." The hokage looked at the girl stunned as she boldly called her a liar, Tsunade looked at her shocked as the girl closed her eyes and started reciting the entire village law and her clans by memory. Holding up her hand she sighed, "Okay, so you know you don't."

The blond plopped down in a chair, Maya looked at the women look beaten, and crossed her arms, "I will make you a deal, find me a guy that can not only put up with my temper but match my wit, is good looking, doesn't even have to be smoking hot, and won't marry me just for my money, and I'll date him. But I refuse to marry someone I don't love." She blinked at the joy that passed the women's face, she almost skipped out calling for Maya to meet her in her office tomorrow at noon.

The Ito clan princess, looked at the woman as she skipped down the street, "That woman has issues, what would she even gain from me getting married." She blinked as a passing maid said, "The men in the village will stop complaining to her." She glared after the woman, then sighed shutting the front door, she shouted, "What time is it?" A man appeared, the butler, "It's five in the morning mistress." Maya blinked, "Send Hana to my room when she arrives." The man bowed again and turned to do as she asked.

Sitting in her room in the center of her, her legs were crossed, hands to the side and eyes closed, her mind had folded into herself, it was completely clear. She heard the door open and spoke, "Hana, pick out some clothes for me, I need a few more minutes, oh a swimsuit too." Clearing her mind again, she went in deep, after about ten extra minutes she opened her eyes, blinked once then twice.

Not quite believing what she was seeing, the copy-nin was in her closest looking confused, he didn't even look at her, "How can you wear so many clothes?" Blinking again she sighed, "How did you even get in here?" The man blinked at her, "Ninja." Sighing, "Yes but do you always sneak into people's houses Hatake-san?" He acted like he was thinking about it then turned back to the clothes as he voiced that he didn't always. He brought over a tank and her normal ninja skirt but in black, she had many each a different color, all had her clan symbol embroidered in the side.

She watched him confused as he went through her drawers, pulling out a thong, "Kinky." She just rolled her eyes, he put it back and grabbed a bikini tossing it to her. He leaned on the wall, she just raised an eyebrow at him standing, she knew she shocked him as she shredded her clothes, him standing there. Getting dressed she asked, "So why are you here?" She smirked as he cleared his throat, she heard the deep tint to his voice as he answered, "Hokage-sama asked me to escort you to her office."

Green eyes mover to the clock on the wall, "She said none not eight in the morning, wait your earlier, the Kakashi the Copy nin is never early?" She glanced at him, his face hidden behind his trademark book, "Well you're not an imposter." The man looked over the book, "Explain how you came to that conclusion?" He snapped the book shut, she smiled, "I doubt anyone could get that book off of Hatake-san without some kind of bodily injury. The inner cover of that book had the author's signature on it..Kakashi's book has a small crease from the time Genma borrowed it and ended up purple for several weeks, by the way you need to tach me that jutsu."

She had finished dressing and smiled at him as she walked by, he caught up and walked along side her, "Do you stalk me?" They were out on the street closing in on the building, "Nope but that is such a male thing to ask, just observant…makes me good at what I do." The man had reopened his book and made a hn noise. Very few knew what the Ito Heiress did for the hokage, Kakashi was one. They walked into the woman's office after being bid in an awful cheerful voice to enter.

Maya leaned on the back wall amused by the five men standing in front of the hokages desk looking awkward as she cheerfully added to their discomfort, Kakashi leaned on the wall to the other side of the door. Tsunade directed her disturbing smiling face at Maya, "Okay what do you think." She looked at the men, Neji Huyga, Shikamaru Nara, some random civilian, Kiba Inuzuka not sure why she chose him, and another random guy. She redirected her attention to the hokage, "As much as I enjoy watching three of my friend squirm as you creep the room out with that smile, I refuse to degrade them by rating them as if they were cattle."

The hokage's face fell, "Oh." The three ninja as well as Kakashi were trying to hold smiles, and then there was Neji he just smirked. Tsunade sighed heavenly, "Okay fine dismissed." The civilians walked by, Shikamaru stopped and patted her on the shoulder, "I feel bad that her crazy matchmaking screams have been directed at you." Maya smirked, "I am sorry she tore you away from your sand maiden to try and get you to marry a high strung girl like me." The Nara went red and mumbled what she believed was troublesome.

She froze as Neji smirked at her, "If you reconsider you know where to find me." She blinked as he walked out of the room and looked at Kiba, she slapped her back, "I love ya Maya but not quite like that." She laughed, "Kiba, you're a good friend but if takes far to much effort on your part to truly understand me, and plus you're a horn dog." He understood the last part and saluted walking off.

Maya had forgotten that Kakashi was standing there watching, she walked up to Tsunade and sighed, "I am not sure what you are gaining by doing this, but if that's the best you can do, my hopes for the next generation have dived dramatically." The blond looked at her in despair, "Maya, I need you to pick someone anyone." A chuckle sounded from behind her and Maya smirked, "Okay, Hatake Kakashi, now you just have to convince him." She smirked as she walked past the wide-eyed silver haired man she was sure was gaping at her.

As he got to the end of the hallway she head Tsunade start to nag the Copy-nin, and let out a gleeful giggle. She was suddenly in an extremely good mood, as she walked by the ramen house she poked her head in seeing who she was looking for, "Yo, Naruto, Sakura, wanna spar?" Both looked at her and blinked, Naruto had slapped down money and slurped up the rest of his ramen in seconds. Sakura followed as he grabbed her, then Maya and ran dragging them behind him.

Three hours later, Maya, had shed her clothes down to the bikini as her and Sakura were facing off, the mega strong woman smirked, Maya returned the gesture. The pink haired ninja hit the ground the dirt shifting and heading towards the dark haired girl, she did a one handed flip timing it so she could use the dirt as leverage. Her other hand making sighs at a rapid speed, as she laned on her feet a nice mist covered the area, Sakura blinked, "This is new?" Maya smirked, "Yell for Naruto, Sakura."

The girl raised a brow and did as asked her voice just echoed, her gaze fell on her friend, Maya smiled, Both dropping their stance, Sakura walked over, "This is cool, what is it?" Maya looked around, "an inpenatrable buble, techinquly, it is a rip in time, hard to explain. In lament terms it is a world of my own making, similar to a gengetsu, but more real. Watch." Maya just closed her eyes making one sigh, the area around them changed they were in a field of flowers, Sakura grinned, "Could you teach me?"

Maya smiled at her friend, "Sorry, can't I use my clans ability to create this." The world fell and Naruto was panting on the ground, he looked at them, "What the hell?" Maya looked at Sakura and they both burst out laughing, they only stopped when a voice the group knew well spoke from a limb in a tree, "Because of you I've been dodging ninja all day searching for me, three have found me twice, and kept dragging me back to get nagged by our Hokage."

Maya grinned at the copy-nin receiving odd looks from her two friends, "I'm not going to suffer alone Hatake-san." The man hopped from the tree, his one visible eye narrowed, "Oh so that's how you play." She gave a small smirk and leaned in close putter her body extremely close to his and felt him freeze, then whispered in his ear, "Playing's for bad girls, do I look bad to you, Kakashi?" She pulled away and smirked, she could tell he was gaping, Naruto was looking between them, Sakura was gaping, as her second best friend walked over and threw on her clothes. Sakura followed the girl and she went deeper into the woods once far enough away she asked, "Okay if I promise not to spread rumors, would you tell me what that was about?"

They stopped at the pond, Maya striped again down to her swim suit and shrugged, "Your current Sensei, had decided it is time for me to get married, I after being asked to name a man and he would be mine, picked Hatake-san, because he will never agree." Sakura sighed down to her own suit, "So that was why Tsunade was so creepy today?" Maya smirked looking over her shoulder, "But of course, as I said I never suffer alone, and Hatake-san is a fun victim." She dived into the pond, that was more like a small lake.

Coming up she noticed Sakura sitting on the bank smirking, "You know you can be absolutely evil at times...no wonder Sasuke liked you so much." Maya sighed swimming back and pulling herself to the bank, "Sakura, I know you love him, and while he was too arrogant for me, I respect that. And I know how both you and Naruto want him back, but you're my friend and I'm going to be frank, if he does I wouldn't even blink at him if he did what he's done to you to me." Both looked up as a voice cussed, Naruto came barrling out of the trees and jumped on Maya, "Help."

Kakashi came out right after and froze when he saw them, "Hand over the blond and no one else gets hurt." Sakura just ignored him and Maya smiled her eyes sparkled with mischief, "Why in the world would I hand over my lover to the likes of you?" Naruto gaped at her, Kakashi just raised an eyebrow, and made a noise like a sarcastic right. Naruto hid behind her, and whimpered, "Maya you started this I just told them where he was."

The dark haired girl looked at Sakura, who was cleveraly hiding her smile, then at Nartuo, then she moved to Kakashi, "Oh that's even more of a reason to protect him, I mean I'm having a ball with this. That just gives me more of a show." The white haired man groaned as voices were heard, The two girls recognized the two voices as the hokages errand boys, Kakashi glared at her, "You're going to fix this."

The beautiful clan Heiress, smirked and yelled out, "OVER HERE!" Kakashi cussed and gave her a glare vanishing before the two came out of the trees. After they asked where he went and all three Teens shrugged, Koetsu pointed at Maya, "This is your fault." Then ran off to find him. Naruto cracked falling over laughing, Sakura just looked at the girl, "What if Tsunade can convinces him, after all your gorgeous, rich and well look at you?" Naruto listened as Maya shrugged, "who knows maybe he's smoking under that mask, I think he'd make an interesting husband. Besides Sakura, I could call him Sensei, how hot is that?"

The pink haired girl blushed bright red, Naruto went a shade deeper, as he whispered, "I wonder if Hinata would go for that?" causing both girls to snap their heads at him. He blinked, "I said that out loud didn't I?" Both girls nodded, Maya grinned, "Who knew Naruto had a wild side?" Sakura just nodded dumbly, both watched as their friend gathered her clothes made a peace sign and vanished, Naruto looked at Sakura, "I think they'd be good together." The pink haired girl gave her agreement, then asked, "So you really are going out with Hinata?"

Maya blinked as she worked her shift at the hospital, she looked at the man on the table, "Kiba let me get this straight you were training with your team?" The wild man nodded, she continued, "Then after you guys finished, you were talking to Hinata, what did you say that got the shy Huyga worked up enough to do this?" Hinata who was outside the curtain spoke, without stuttering and with extreme anger answering her question, "He asked if I was into animals, and if I'd go for him and Akamaru!"

Maya rubbed her head, the boy in front of her, just grinned, the nice hand print on his face as well as the bruise defiantly from the Huyga fighting style just made her sigh. I refuse to help you when your injury was well deserved." The Huyga just giggled from the other side of the curtain and Kiba sighed, "I thought so, oh well, I'll see if Hana will fix me." Maya just smiled, "Not when I tell her what you proposed to do with Hinata-chan." The mans face fell as he trudged out of the hospital, Maya looked at the pearl eyed girl and smiled, "By the way don't be surprised if Naruto asks you to call him sensei."

The girl blinked, then as she understood went several shades of red and fainted, Maya just smiled happily picked her up and laid her on the bed, catching a nurses eyes, "Would you mind getting both Naruot and Neji, please?" The girl smiled, Maya was the main entertainer of the place, "Certainly." The woman skipped off, minutes later, two very worried men barged in, just as the pale girl woke, Neji looked at Maya, "What happened?"

Nurses who didn't have someone to work on had gathered, Maya smiled, "I just mentioned she shouldn't be surprised in Naruto-chan asked her to call him sensei next time she saw him." The male Huyga looked at his cousin who upon waking fainted again then looked at the blond who was beat red, "Are you sleeping with her?" Blue eyes scanned for a way out of this, and glared briefly at a grinning Maya, Neji just sighed, as he walked by something was pulled out of his pocket and slammed into the males chest, "Don't knock her up." Maya grinned as Naruto looked at a full pack of condoms.

Every nurse went beat red Maya chased after telling the others she was off duty, she grabbed Nei's arm, "So do you always carry protection, or was that just an accident?" The man just smirked, "Why do you need to know?" Maya just patted his chest, "Call me sometime." She smirked as the man's eyes widened. Maya was halfway home when Izumo stopped her, "I hate you, and the Hokage needs to see you." She just smiled changing direction and patting his chest, "I love you too Izumo." The man just glared.

Maya had entered Tsunade's office, and blinked at the sight of Kakashi leaning against a wall, the blond just smiled motioning for her to shut the door. Stepping forward, Tsunade smiled, "After a full day of chasing him Kakashi came to me, he informed me he watched you the entire day, and decided he would agree to marry you." Maya's jaw dropped, as she spun and glared at Kakashi, "Are you kidding me…not in a million years did I think you would agree to this." The man shrugged, "Your smart, crafty, beautiful, have a very mischievous side, have a temper, and are a flirt. To be honest you're my type."

Maya looked at Tsunade, "Okay." The woman gaped having excepted the girl to go back on the deal, "But he's so much older than you?" Maya didn't see the look of disbelief Kakashi had given her, he smiled softly, "Yes he's slightly older than me, and he is a pervert, as well as odd, with quirks, but he is also kind, cares for his colleagues, pretends to be hard on his students but teaches them lessons none the less, he may be tortured, but he learned from his mistakes, he is completely ripped. Ever seen the man train without a shire, just the mask and pants?"

Tsunade just stared as the girl continued to list endearing traits, looking at Kakashi as she witnessed first hand the sings of love, "He's sweet when he thinks no one is looking, feeds stray dogs and I'm not referring to his summons, although Pakken mentioned once that he popped into Kakashi apartment just for the food, The man is odd but in a good way, experienced, he still cares for those he's lost and remembers their memory. Plus I can call him Sensei in bed." She smirked at that one as both the other two in the room gaped, she then dead panned, "Tsunade-sama to be perfectly honest Hatake Kakashi, is a man I could fall hard for."

The blond blinked, "Well Kakashi, she did not do as you thought." Maya blinked and looked at the man behind her, his visible eye was wide and staring straight at her, "No, No she didn't. You really see all those things in me?" Maya smiled, "Well yeah."

Tsunade watched as the man vanished in a cloud of smoke, when it cleared she saw the pure hurt in the girls eyes, "See I knew he would never go for me." Before the busty blond could say a word the girl vanished leaving only leaves on the floor, she rubbed her temple, this had turned into a mess.

Maya, had passed the maids, and the only butler as well as her uncle without crying, once she was in her room with the door shut she broke, sliding down the door she covered her face with her hands, the tears falling. She stumbled to the bed and hid under the covers, an hour later a knock sounded, she had yet to stop the tears. Not even answering the knock, she hid her face in her pillow as she heard the door slid open. A soft voice called her name, the door shut and she felt the bed dip on both sides of her Ino spoke, "I brought Ice cream?" She knew they could see her shoulders shaking, Sakura sighed, "Well I have a punching back we can stick his face to it."

The distraught girl couldn't stop the giggle and peaked out of the covers at her friend who were both smiling at her. After an hour two pints of Ice cream they got her talking, Sakura smiled as the girl spoke, having suspected this for some time, "I've had a small crush on him for a while, I knew he'd never go for me." Ino patted her back, "Your too good for that public pervert anyhow." Maya smiled, a knock sounded, her made Hana opened it, "Lady Ito, a mister Hatake to see you?"

Tears filled her eyes, Sakura scowled, "The nerve, tell his she never wants to see him again!" Maya shook her head, "No put him in the sitting room I'll be there in a second." Hana had cared for her since she was small. The maid was the closest thing to a mother she had ever had. The woman looked at the girl and narrowed her eyes shutting the door. Going back to the man she glared, "She said to put you in the sitting room, although after crying over you all afternoon, I can't see why."

Kakashi blinked, as realization hit him, she thought he didn't want her. He groaned catching the woman's attention, she stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong?" Her tone was still angry, until he showed her the item in his hand, she blinked, "Oh You're going to need help at this point."

Maya had both girls primping her until she screamed, at them to get away, she made a hand-seal and her appearance looked perfect, Ino blinked, "right your clan ability." Maya just glared at them, as she went out the door she grabbed the sheer blue, very see though gown and pulled it one, her very lacy and almost as sheer undergarments, the matching set was a deep green, that matched her eyes.

Her eyes blazed still on the two idiot friends still in her room, they went overboard sometimes. She huffed as she threw open the door to the room Kakashi should have been in, no one. Confused as only a maid was in the room, and had squeaked bowing to her, "Was a man in here?" The girl shook her head and stuttered out a no. Maya sighed crossing her arms and left the room, Hana looked at her, "Maya, he asked if you would just meet him tomorrow at this address, at six at night." She grabbed the note and blinked, "Fine, it will give me time to think of how I'm going to kill him."

As the girl walked away her best made smirked and went back to the room across the way, she sat with the man, "You'll have to do exactly as I say, once you rub her wrong, well she can keep a grudge." The man nodded as the maid laid out a plan.

Maya handed the note over to Sakura who just blinked, "Maya this is his apartment." Big green blinked, "He wants me to meet him at his apartment around dinner time, is anyone else puzzled? He ran out on me?" Sakura narrowed her eyes handing the paper back and pretended that it was late and she needed to get home.

Ino followed knowing something was up, half an hour later Sakura was banging on her Sensei's door, it opened and she pushed her way in. Kakashi sighed, "Come on in Sakura, make yourself at home." He shut the door and turned she was looking at the couch, with wide eyes, "What's all this?" He moved past her, "That is how I plan to redeem myself." Sakura gaped, "Who, Why, What, Why did you run out on her if you are just going to turn around and do this?" He sighed and sat in the only chair in the room, he tossed her a box she caught it, Her green eyes widened as he spoke, "I went and got that."

Sakura looked at her old teacher, then at the couch and smirked tossing the box back, "I'll let you finish, and sensei?" He looked up at her, "Snapdragons." He blinked, "Huh?" She smirked, "Her favorite flower, she describes them as rough around the edges, normally forgotten but with a scent better than any other flower." Kakshi blinked, "Thanks." Sakura smirked opening the door, "I think my respect for you grew leaps and bounds, anyone who can deal with her…well good luck."

The next day a very grumpy Maya was woke once again in the early morning, well, 11 wasn't truly early but she wanted to sleep more, her pink and blond haired friends bounded in, she glared at Ino, who was holding arm full of clothes, "I refuse." Both of the girls blink, Sakura asked, "With what?" Maya glared at them, "I refuse to play let's give Maya a make-over." Ino just giggled, in a sing-song voice, "You don't have a choice." For the next six hours she was poked and prodded and forced to change again and again.

After that the two girls had decided on a green tight one shoulder dress, that matched her eyes, her long hair was up in a bun, and her two long pieces of her bangs hanging on either side of her face, curled into tight ringlets. Sakura had put her in a pair of matching green heels that she had to use chakra to walk in. They had given her both a manicure and pedicure, she was about ready to blow. Her face had light make-up, Ino looked at the clock, "Five-thirty, go on, show him what he's missing!" Maya gapped at the two, "That was what this was for?" Both girls nodded and watched as their friend walked away, once she was out of sight, they shook hands.

Tapping a well pampered foot, she blinked the door opened, she stepped in, candles were lit and a trail of rose petals. She blinked, utterly confused, she followed the trail. At the end she was in a dining room, the table was covered with a white cloth candles lit in the center and a very elaborate set up, she blinked, "Well look at that a scene from a magazine." The deep chuckle from behind her made a small smile form as he spoke, "Okay not the reaction I thought I'd get."

Maya spun, and blinked, "Oh." Kakashi stood mask-less, a lopsided smile, that only added to his charm on a face only marred by the scar on his eye. Yet that imperfection on added to his overall perfection, she blinked at him as he spoke, "Are you hungry?" Still shocked she said something without thinking, "Yeah but not for food." She covered her mouth, he just laughed, "Point taken, but food is slightly more important." Letting her hand drop she smiled, and sat next to him as he served her, she stared at the food, "Kakashi, I'm so confused, why run if all this?" She gestured with her hands, looking up at him, he just smiled, "Eat."

Doing as told she still was quite confused, the meal was wonderful, they had talked and laughed. She smiled as she joked, "What now, cookies?" Watching as he got up and set a cupcake down in front of her, she smiled, "I love this bakery…how did you know that?" He just shrugged, "A little birdy told me." Maya smiled, this was probably the weirdest things she had ever done, her anger at him was slowly melting away as he turned her to jelly every time he looked her in the eyes.

She took a bite and her brow furrowed, as her teeth hit something hard, she pulled the small cake away, and looked at the item stuck in the center of the desert, she picked it out, and froze. A diamond surrounded by emeralds was set in white gold, she looked up and went pale, he was on his knees, "Maya, I want to apologize, I didn't mean to hurt you, I left to get that. I figured, I should ask properly, No one has ever views me the way you said you do, I would be honored if you married me."

Her jaw dropped, her brain not working fast enough to answer, by the time he sighed and stood she had just processed and grabbed him as he was half up and pulled. She crashed her lips to his, surprising him as she swept his mouth. It deepened quick, she moaned as she was pulled off the chair and he laid her down on the rug without breaking the kiss.

Several hours later, Maya, felt under her pillow looking for the Kunai she kept there to kill the happy chirping bird as she spoke to herself, "I thought the stupid thing learned to stay away." She groaned in frustration only freezing as she felt something doing figure eights on her stomach, her eyes flew open. Looking into very amused eyes, "So you kill birds in the morning?"

A small smile formed he had moved the sheets across the room and had full view of her unclothed body, "What you just let the things keep you up?" He just shrugged, "I ignore time, remind me not to scare you, hiding a kunai under your pillow." He held up the item she had placed there shortly before falling asleep. She shrugged, "Didn't have my dagger." She watched the man blink, "Your kidding right?" She shook her head, "Nope." Her ring caught the light, he had gone and got it before she woke, she distinctly remembered dropping it on the plate, she brought her left hand up and flashed it, "You have good taste."

He smiled, "Thanks, so can I ask a question?" Maya looked him her face showing no emotion, "Kakashi you are laying here with full view of me, ask away, I've got nothing to hide." He grinned, "Okay, How is it that you tease pretty much all your friends, and know so much yet you were still pure?" She blinked twice, "You do know that anyone can buy those books right?" She watched him process that, then gape at her, "Really? You read them?" Shrugging she reached for him and pulled him up to kiss her, as she pulled away, "I know where your little store is."

Over an hour later Maya was glaring daggers at Tsunade, who had taken to trying to hid, behind her paperwork. Kakashi was leaning on the wall he could almost feel his amusement waving off him, as he hid behind his book, "Are you kidding me!" She took several deep breaths, "I'm going to kill him!" She turned and as she was stopping through the door Kakashi, stopped her, his eye was sparkling with amusement, "Calm down, breath."

He started making breathing noises and quickly dodged a punch that most likely would have broken his nose, he sighed, "Really?" She glared at him, then spun to the woman who was watching the scene with interest. Maya stomped her foot, "What?" The women held up her hands, "I swear, they told me too!" The dark haired girl sighed and grabbed Kakashi's hand as she pulled him through the door, he waved at the blond who stared at the two puzzled, only then catching the glare from the ring on her hand and grinned.

Not believing this, she dragged Kakashi across town and into the ramen shop, four people looked up, Naruto and Sakura smiled happily at her, until they noticed her death look, "Are all my friends complete idiots!" Both froze, Maya looked at Kakashi, "Turn them purple!" Sakura squeaked, Naruto stared at them with wide eyes, Kakashi sighed, "Maya I have to go on missions with them, if I turned either purple…we'd be taken off missions…now that I think about it not a bad idea."

Both his teammates were slowly backing away, Maya just rubbed her head. "I changed my mind." Both the blond and pink haired, as well as a few of her others friends stared as she grabbed Kakashi's flask vest and pulled him down kissing him over the mask. He pulled away, "What was that for?"

The girl just spun, she looked at the group gaping at her, "Just tell me?" Naruto was the one to spill, "I didn't think you'd be upset, he promised me lifetime of ramen, to hook you up with anyone. Granny Tsunade got some fancy liquor, and Sakura, I'm not quite sure what she got." Maya looked at Sakura who looked guilty, "Both Ino and I well, she's got a marriage arrangement form it and I just wanted you to be happy." Maya blinked and groaned, looking at the blond who was hiding behind her two teammates, one was staring at her in shock the other too lazy to move, Maya spoke, "You do realize my brother is gay right…he's been out of the closest for a year now, which is why I'm the heiress, because I can provide heirs?"

A chuckle came from behind her and she just elbowed him, Ino looked heart broken, Maya would agree her brother was quite the looker, had the same features as her. The blond fainted, Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry, but do you realize how sick everyone was of the both of you, it was the best option. We all agreed you were perfect for each other." Maya blinked, and looked up at Kakashi who had his arms wrapped around her, "What do you think, should I…" She paused looking back at Sakura, "Wait who promised all this?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Just to make you go away, your uncle did, go bug him." Maya growled at the lazy Nara, "You forget I'm pretty close to Temari, I can make your life extremely hard." The man visibly stiffened, since it came out the two really were dating, Shikamaru had been stepping on the tips of his toes, no one really believed that he would date someone so demanding. The man looked at her, "Okay I'm sorry, don't tell her."

Maya just narrowed her eyes, "By the way Shika, I got a letter. You know how my family is so involved in politics?" No one missed the evil glint in her large green eyes, "It completely slipped my mind, apparently the Kazekage will be coming into town on business, he mentioned he needed to talk to you…I wonder what for?" The intelligent man searched her eyes and groaned realizing she was telling the truth, she happily smiled and with Kakashi following pretty much skipped out of the small stand.

The copy-nin watched amused, she was crafty and able to take revenge with real life situations, he stared at her form and she had a nice body, beauty and brains. She turned looking at him, "You don't have to go on missions with my uncle mind turning him purple?" Kakashi smirked even though she couldn't see it, "Sure, why not." He watched the smile bloom on her face, that was worth turning one purple, wasn't very hard, he'd have to teach her. As he followed he thought, well maybe not the entire village would end up purple not a smart idea.

Maya smiled as she walked into her house, Hana stopped and looked at her, smiling at the man behind her, the dark haired girl narrowed her eyes. But ignored her, "Where is Uncle?" Noticing the maid search the man behind her eye, so Hana was in on it too, "He's in the study." The maid walked off shaking her head, before she was far enough away Maya called her, "Oh any more plans against me I should know about?" Her suspicions conferenced as the women went still and sighed, "No miss."

Kakashi followed as the girl threw open the doors to the study, he figured his life would never be boring with her. Her unclle's head shot up, Kakashi blinked as her brother looked at them as well, and smirked.

Maya narrowed her eyes on the two, "How could you, Dai, I swear, you'll get yours." Her brother leaned back, "Really? I never thought I would, his plan." Sparkling eyes turned to her uncles blue ones, "Not happy." The man just smiled, "Oh really? I think you are, nice ring."

A month later, Kakashi had moved into the Ito estate, and sat leaning on the headboard a book in front of him as his soon to be wife paced in front of him. He wasn't really even reading the book, just watching her walk back and forth, she had asked him to sit and she had something to tell him, yet she just paced. Every so often she would stop open her mouth close it and shake her resuming pacing.

She was having trouble with this she needed to just spill it, he knew this would happen, her clan excepted it. Turning to him she spilled it, "I'm pregnant." Watching his reaction he shrugged, "I know." She blinked, "How?" His eyes both sparkled with amusement, he didn't wear the mask or the headband in their room, he did keep his one eye closed most of the time, over use put him in the hospital, "Maya, we've slept together, more times than I can count in the last three weeks, not once using protection."

Blinking at him she said simply, "Oh." He laughed, "You're so amusing Maya." She scowled at him, her face falling into a smile as his own showed on his face, the crooked smile always melted her irritation. Climbing onto the bed she curled up next to him, his arm falling around her, she watched as he started actually reading. He was shirtless, she started tracing patterns on the skin presented before her, only looking up at the small noise he made, her eyes catching his and smiling.

"Mind reading to me?" The man watched her, then smirked as he started reading out loud, she climbed up and straddled him. She laid out over him as he read, after an hour she interrupted him, "Kakashi?" He made a hm noise, she looked at him, "I like Eiko, what do you think?" She watched him blink, "Baby name's , isn't it a bit early?" Shrugging, "No Sakura said it's a good idea to discuss it, of course she also mentioned naming the baby after her, even if it's a boy."

She smirked at his groan, "No." She just nodded, "I think Naruto has a nice ring." She grinned at the 'you are crazy' look he sent her. She looked at the ceiling, "You know, I love you right?" It was the first time either had acutely said the words she felt him freeze under her, "What?" Lifting up slightly so she could look him in the eyes, "I love you Kakashi Hatake." Watching him process that she smiled when he moved a strand of hair from her face, "I love you too Maya Ito."

Green eyes flashed at the pink haired girl and blond woman, the wedding had been short simple as many shinobi preferred it. That had been two months ago, Maya Hatake was currently sitting in a hospital bed her arms crossed refusing to push until her husband arrived. The Copy-nin wasn't even in the village, he was away on a mission, Tsunade had sent a bird, that said he better teleport to the hospital asap.

After the two told her babies didn't just wait once again, she screamed as an intense cramp passed. She screamed from the pain then glared at Sakura as she told her to push, "I REFUSE!" A puff of smoke appeared, Kakashi stared at the scene and smiled, he had gotten used to the very stubborn nature of his wife. Sakura looked at him, "She can't do this, it could harm not only her but the child." Both looked at her as she started pushing, Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Okay so you were serious."

Three hours later, a baby had been born seconds after that the entire room had panicked as another was found. A hour after that the second child had been born, and Tsunade yelled to get more nurses. Kakashi was pushed out, Maya was losing blood rapidly.

A week later, the man sat next to his wife, she had not woken once, Tsunade had informed him, that it was due to her trying to hold off the birth. He was holding his daughter, she had silver hair and the greenest eyes, that matched her mothers perfectly, he had named them both, she was Eiko, his son which was asleep a few feet away, had dark hair and almost black eyes. Sakura had mentioned he was going to be a heart breaker. Maya had mentioned many name and he had named the boy, Katashi.

Sakura entered the room and sighed, "Sensei, you need to get some sleep, and eat something." The pink haired girl had hooked him up to an IV several days earlier, after two days of him refusing to leave the room, luckily there was a restroom in the room. A small voice spoke catching both of their attention, "I swear Kakashi, if you die on me I'll kill you." Sakura rushed over the girl hadn't opened her eyes, Kakashi watched frantic as Sakura checked vitals and asked, "Maya, are you awake?"

The girls voice was small and scratchy, "Yeah, just weak, force feed him if you have to, I'm not raising two kids on my own." Sakura smiled, Kakashi laughed but even to his own ears it was forced.

The next day she had sat up and was holding the small boy, "You really named his Katashi, I had been kidding." The group that had formed in the room all laughed and chuckled, Shikamaru, spoke, "I told him you were. He thought it was fitting." The woman just shook her head, looking at her husband, "I'm sorry for all I put you through, make sure not to take any missions so close to my due date next time." All eyes turned to Naruto as he started throwing a fit about babies and next time.

Maya looked at Hinata who had sunk into the small couch and was extremely red speaking without thinking, "Naruto, you knocked her up!" The room fell silent as Hinata fainted and Neji glared daggers into the blond, Maya just smiled happily, "Shotgun Wedding!" She fell silent as several glares were sent her way, she held her hands up after handing over her son, "Very sick woman!" Shikamaru sighed, "Well might as well mention theirs isn't going to be the only one."

Maya got really excited, "Oh Temari's knocked up too! I wonder, the combined personalities, that babies going to have issues." She continued mumbling to herself no one really listening.

Several years later the clan head stood in a staring death match with her son, who was ten and the best shinobi in the village. Her husband a few feet away ignored them both talking to Genma and Tsunade, who were making bets on the outcome of the current fight, Kakashi said that Maya would win. Genma and Tsunade had doubts. The fifth was no longer in charge, her successor was none other than Naruto who happened to show up a nine year old girl next to him and his wife next to her, Hinata sighed, "They at it again?"

The three that were watching the stare down nodded and hummed, Maya smirked as her son looked away, "Fine…but I won't like it!" He was as stubborn as she was, but much like his father, would give in rather than face her wrath, a ten year old girl with bright green eyes bounced in the room and froze, "Oops I interrupted, okay then, oh Ami-chan come see this!" Ami was a beautiful girl her mother's dark hair with odd blue tinted Huyga eyes. Naruto claimed the blue tint came from him, of course her tan skin proved she was his. Maya sighed at her daughter, Eiko spent too much time with Naruto's daughter who, while was extremely smart, was also very hyper. The two young girls ran off, the mother returned her attention to her son, Katashi was scowling at the ground, "Now go apologize to that girl."

The boys eyes flashed red, that was when Kakashi intervened, "You use that and you won't see the light of day." The boy froze, he crossed his mother often but after hearing many stories from Sakura and Naruto, never crossed his father, he spun and took off.

Naruto laughed, "Still can't believe the little snot ended up with the Shiringan." Maya sighed, "Do you know what her did?" Naruto grinned, "Course, Neji showed up extremely upset." Maya rubbed her head, looking at the silver haired man, "This is your fault." Kakashi blinked, "How so?" Tsunade was the one who answered, "You passed it on to him, he's always late, runs off from the hospital, and while he is the youngest most accomplished shinobi in the village, he has the most uncaring air that I have only ever seen you put off."

Maya stood next to Hinata hiding a smirk, just as Neji, and Tenten arrived, Sakura right behind with her son on her hip, he was eight and looking around, "Where's Eiko?" The boy had the biggest crush on her, Maya pointed out to the gardens the boy wiggled from his moms arms and took off. The boy's father was seen in every action the child took, it had shocked the entire village after it had come out.

Sakura had ran into Sasuke on a solo mission and Sasuke junior had been the result, at times Saukra watched him with slight pain, the man she loved had loved her back then destroyed himself attacking her village. Naruto patted her back, "I'm sorry." The sixth still felt guilt over not being able to make his friend return. Sakura just smiled, "I have my son, and Lee. I'm happy." The green jumpsuit wearing man had changed, his eyebrows were the same but his hair was shorter and he now wore the standard Jonin uniform and many thought him handsome. Kakashi was leaning on the wall, just as a girl with Huyga eyes came walking up with the boy that had just run off, her head tilted up the spitting image of her father.

She was ignoring the boy completely her arms crossed, Maya looked at Neji who was watching smug, his wife sighed, "Hitomi just except, goodness look at the boy." Maya smirked, "Tenten that child has way too much of your husband in her to listen." The girl just continued to ignore the apologizing boy following her as she walked to the gardens. The woman with buns in her hair just sighed, "Yeah I know."

Neji continued to look smug, Kakashi spoke, "Maya?" Her green eyes found his and followed them to the front of the house at the gate sighing, she walked out to the gate and glared at the horn dog, who was flirting with a random woman, "Kiba!" His gaze swung to her and he froze, "Um coming." The girl huffed as he took off, Choji came down the road with his wife next to him her blue eyes were shining with anger as her son, which while he could eat for days, never gained a pound.

Maya opened the gate for them, Ino yelled at the boy, "Cho! Slow down!" The boy ignored his mother and looked at the green eyed woman, "They in the garden?" She nodded and he took off, turning her attention to Choji who was grinning happily, he had fallen hard for his teammate and admitted after her breakdown over Dai. They followed her to the room where all the adults were lounging. Choji smiled, "Shikamaru said he'd be here shortly, Temari was throwing things at him when we left. Kankuro and Gaara are here too, they were trying to calm her."

Several conversations were happening, Kiba spoke up then, "Shino's on a mission with Lee, can't make it." Maya just sighed and walked over to her husband who was reading a book that was entitled, _Forbidden Love by Maya Hatake_. The reason everyone was here, was the next installment, Kakashi had read the book several times. A loud voice screamed from the gate, "I swear, child you need to be productive." A boy rolled his eyes as he walked in with his parents and uncles, his blond hair and brown eyes made many raise an eyebrow he was a handsome boy but just like his father, Temari had names the boy Shika, which he hated.

He waved as he passed, Maya grinned, "Hey Shikamaru, Temari, Garra Kankuro." Matsuri entered a girl bounding after her cousin as she shouted hello and good bye. Maya grinned at Gaara, the girl had his right red hair but her mothers eyes, and her temper was as bad as Gaara's, "How's Mani been?" The Kazekage shrugged and dodged a hug from the hokage, Naruto started complaining. Kankuro had strayed to the only other player in the room and began discussing conquests.

Maya nudged her husband as a man entered with a young woman on his arm and a nine year old girl behind him rolling her eyes, Jiraiya smiled, "The editor is here." Maya smirked, "You did not edit my book!" Laughs went around as the mans face fell, his daughter that many still couldn't believe he fathered. The girl walked over her long white silky hair swaying at her hips as her bright red eyes calculated those around her, the girl walked over to Maya, "Maya-sensei."

Kakashi still got a kick out of that and she elbowed him as he chuckled Maya smiled at one of her students, "Mai, the others are out back." The girls red eyes shined, as she suddenly went red, "Is um Shika?" Maya smiled, Shika was another of her students the third was surprisingly Shino's son, who was absent seeing as he was, the boy was extremely odd, not at all like his father or his clan, outspoken and very bold, Kai was his name.

The girl took off at her sensei's nod, Maya grinned as she stood on the table, "Okay the next installment is out, not for the faint of heart and written from experiences!" She scowled as several of the people in the room groaned, Sakura shouted, "Maya no one wants to know that, now all we'll see is you and Kakashi." The dark haired girl looked at her best friend and placed her hands on her hips, "And no one wanted to know that you and Lee, do it on the kitchen counter but we all had to hear about it anyway!"

Sakura went red as several people snickered, her soon to be husband wasn't scared to tell all by shouting off of the top of a building no less. Maya continued, "The title is, _Reap what you sew_!" She grabbed a box, "Copies are 15 a pop." Her friends all sighed, Naruto shouted, "The hokage get's it free right?" Maya glared at him, "Of course not, I'd have to give Gaara-kun one free two." Gaara glared at the blond, "Thanks a lot if you asked in private we might have gotten away with it."

The entire room laughed, Maya shrugged, "Probably!" That just made the Kazekage's scowl, and threw a wad of money, "I need two boxes, Kankuro's gonna see them at his 'store'. Maya saluted at Kankuro, his store was very off the market, adults only kind of place, the man just grinned as she tossed a box at him and Gaara who just proceeded to glare at it, everyone bought one after that and Kiba asked if she'd sign them.

Maya crossed her arms, "Catch me drunk and maybe." Tsunade just grinned, "Come to my place on Wednesday, she's always drunk then." Maya raised her fist at the woman who laughed. In the end, all were happy, Maya had a family a loving and very naughty husband, a love sick son and the best of friends.


End file.
